OS n3 Addiction
by creative-lyrics
Summary: Je ne savais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je voulais juste oublier, ne serai-ce qu quelques instant qui j'étais. On est arriver bien plus loin que ce que je m'étais imaginé, que ce je voulais. Il est mon addiction.


Les personnages sont à JKR.

* * *

><p>Addiction.<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne savais pas comment j'en étais arrivé là. Je voulais juste oublier, ne serai-ce qu quelques instant qui j'étais.<p>

Alors que d'autres auraient choisis l'héroïne, la cocaïne ou autres drogue, moi je l'avait choisis lui.

On se haïssait, ça ne devait pas se finir comme ça. Il aurait dû me détruire, pas me donner envie de vivre.

Quand je lui ait fait cette demande indécente, lors de l'une de nos nombreuses altercations, il est rester indécis. _Mais il est tout de même venu._

Je me donnais pour la première fois, je voulais qu'il soit violent, que ce soit l'opposé de ce que j'aurais aimer. Mais lui, il n'en a fait qu'a sa tête, on ne lui donne pas d'ordre m'a-t-il répondu. _Il a été doux. _J'avais envi de le frapper, de lui hurler au visage… Je me suis contenté de m'accrocher à lui, mes ongles griffant son dos alors que j'en redemandais, aimant la sensation de nos corps en feu, se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Je l'ai supplié de me prendre, me faisant me sentir complet lorsque je l'est senti s'insinuer au plus profond de mon être.

Depuis cette nuit, nos corps n'ont eut de cesse de se retrouver.

Allongé sur mon lit, les rideaux grands ouverts, seulement protégé par une bulle de silence nous entourant, je sent son corps nu contre le mien. Seul le son des battements frénétiques de mon cœur affolé mélangé à nos soupir me parvient. L'adrénaline qui parcours mes veines, provoqué par la peur que l'un de mes camarades de dortoir ne se réveille et nous surprennes, fait s'accélérer mon cœur déjà bien malmené. Un souffle brûlant d'envi se répand dans mon cou, me calmant instantanément.

Ses lèvres sur ma peau me font frissonner pendant qu'une de mes mains flatte ses reins alors que l'autre se perd dans ses mèches soyeuses. Je sent sa langue, douce et voluptueuse qui dévore ma gorge offerte. Cette langue si agile, qui descend toujours plus bas, laissant des traînés de feu derrière elle.

Mon corps se tord chaque fois qu'il s'éloigne, ma respiration est irrégulière, mon souffle erratique. Je peine à respirer et des gémissements sourds et rauques s'échappent d'entre mes lèvres.

D'un faible murmure, je le supplie. De quoi? Je ne le sais pas, bien que lui semble le savoir puisque je sent cette langue perfide fouiller les tréfonds de mon âme. Mes muscles se tendent alors que je me cambre, les poings crispés sur les draps. Je laisse échapper un cris qui résonne étrangement à mes oreilles mais déjà cette langue disparaît comme si elle n'avait été qu'une illusion, laissant une sensation de vide derrière elle. Un vide vite comblé par un membre brûlant d'envi et un corps chaud étroitement pressé contre le mien.

Le prince au corps de glace. Voilà ce qu'on dit de lui. Tout chez lui n'est que froideur. Lui que rien ni personne ne semble atteindre. Lui qui repousse toutes avances qui lui sont faites. Lui qui est fait de glace et qui fond pour moi, embrasant chaque parcelle de mon corps. Lui tout contre moi, le mouvement frénétique de son bassin cotre le mien. Lui pour qui j'ai tout renié. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, mon destin, la prophétie me liant à Voldemort, tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Je suffoque de plaisir, la tête rejetée vers l'arrière, des paroles indécentes sortant d'entre mes lèvres. _J'atteint enfin ce que je recherche_. Les yeux révulsés, je me redresse et lui saisit la nuque, dévorant ses lèvres avec sauvagerie. J'arque mon dos à m'en casser les vertèbres lorsqu'il jouit en moi pendant que j'en fais de même entre nos deux corps étroitement enlacés.

Draco s'effondre contre moi et je l'enlace toujours un peu plus près, embrasant chaque parcelle de peau à porté de lèvres.

Doucement il s'endors me murmurant des mots doux incompréhensibles.

Je souris doucement, me disant qu'on est arriver bien plus loin que ce que je m'étais imaginé, _que ce je voulais_. Mais bien loin est l'idée de m'en plaindre.

_Il est mon addiction._


End file.
